The Story of Love
by xXLauren MusicXx
Summary: From their first 'proper' kiss, to their first near break-up. Tia and Rocket look back on their lives ever since they got together, both the highs and lows. xXTia/RocketXx ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own Galactik Football (No matter how much I hope and pray!). This is my first so please Review and let me know what you all think!!! **

**Tia POV**

'Where is he?' I wondered. I had been looking for Rocket for the past half an hour but whenever I saw him; either he or I was being pestered by journalists. I know we're two of the Snow Kids, the new Galactik Football champions but still, we needed space, I mean we want to celebrate with family and friends not telling the journalists our life story!

I walked out to the balcony to clear my head. Surprisingly enough, no one else was out there.

'Thank God.' I thought. I could finally get the peace and quiet I needed.

Ever since Rocket kissed me that night in my bedroom, he's all I can think about (not that that's much different from when I first realised I had feelings for him but still.) I was hoping to talk to him tonight about our relationship because, fair enough, you wouldn't consider my kiss in front of a room of people a 'boyfriend/girlfriend' type of kiss but the kiss from the other night was a different story. Even though he kissed me, I'm still not sure if he really likes me back or knows I like him and just sympathizing me. My heart was telling me he felt the same but how could he like me? I mean, I'm an insecure, stubborn tomboy that doesn't have one notion about how guys think. I mean, seriously? Get real.

'Nice night isn't it?' the voice made me jump but I relaxed the moment I recognized it.

'Yeah, I guess.' I gazed at him (cheesy I know) and I suddenly felt nervous. Here was one of the most handsome guys to ever set foot in the Galaxy and here's me in a t-shirt and jeans and no make-up. Help!

'You seem nervous or something?' He raised his eyebrows at me.

'Sort of.' I looked away, nervously. A laugh escaped from his lips then it went silent. I, mean an awkward 'are we friends or more' kind of silence. Help!

'So…' He looked up at the sky.

'So…' I said awkwardly.

'Have the journalists gotten your life story out of you yet.' He asked with a big grin on his face as he turned and looked me.

'Only what I wanted them to know,' I said mysteriously.

'Cool.' We stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before I blurted out something I knew I'd regret saying for the rest of my life.

'How exactly do you feel about me?' I literally bit my tongue before I could say anything else I would regret. If he didn't like me before he definitely won't like me now.

**Rocket POV**

I just gazed at her, completely lost for words. I didn't know what to say really because I still wasn't 100% sure she felt the same. She seemed to regret saying that as she seemed to be holding her tongue to try and not say anything more. I took a deep breath and prepared to say how I felt.

'Ok. Even though it took me a while to realise it, I know it's exactly how I feel.' She looked at me curiously. It took every bit of my strength to not just kiss her there and then, even though that probably would have been easier but I knew I wouldn't be able to because I'm way to shy.

'The truth is…you're all I think about. Every second of every minute of every hour and so on, I think about you. I haven't had many girlfriends in the past but I know how I feel about you and it's completely different from any other girl I've ever liked.' I took another deep breath, controlling my emotions. Then I put my hand on her soft cheek. 'I love you.'

She took a deep breath before leaning in closer and then I closed the gap. She planted her soft lips on mine and I let myself fall into the moment. She put arms around my neck and I put mine around her waist. Never in a million years did I think she felt the same way I did. I owe her a lot for the past few months and this, for me, was the highlight of it all. I could have stayed like that forever but forever ends quicker than you think…

'Well, it's about time!' We broke apart (but only lip wise, we still had out arms wrapped around each other much to my amusement) and saw Micro-Ice and the other Snow Kids standing in the doorway to the balcony with a big smirk on their faces. We looked at each other and just giggled.

'Guess what guys…' Micro-Ice started. 'We got rid of those journalists so now…it's time to party!' We all cheered and the other Snow Kids ran inside but I pulled Tia back for sec.

'One more thing…' I started but finished it with planting my lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck again and pushed her body closer to mine. When we finally broke apart, we gazed into each other's eyes.

'You have the most beautiful emerald eyes I've ever seen.'

'And you have the most beautiful hazel eyes I've ever seen but they're going to be black and blue if we don't get back inside soon.'

'Good point.' We began walking inside, hand-in-hand when she said something which made me cringe.

'I hope you're ready.'

'For what?' I looked at her with one brow raised and I could see a mischievous look in her eyes.

'Time for my parents to meet my new boyfriend!'


	2. Chapter 2

**I do ****NOT**** own Galactik Football or any other shows, songs, bands etc. in this story. Also, I do NOT own Instant Star.**

**Far Apart**

**Tia POV**

I had been pacing around our basement/musical space for about 10 minutes now and driving Ian, Lewis and Speed crazy as well as trying to come up with lyrics for the boys next 'hit'.

'If absence makes the heart grow fonder then how come mine feels like its growing mould?'

'Huh?' Speed asked. I didn't realise I was actually singing what I was thinking out loud.

'Nothing. I'm stubbed.' He looked at me like he knew exactly what was going on-which he probably did. Speeds real name is Edward Speiderman but we all call him Speed. Ever since I 'saved' him from that wasp when we were six, we've been inseparable. We're no Romeo and Juliet, more like Bart and Lisa Simpson. We never dated and never will but if there's anyone who knows me better than I do, it's Speed.

'Really?' said Speed. I nodded.

'What next?' I replied.

'I hate to break it to you but I'm not the lyricist.' I looked at Ian.

'Hey! Don't look at me; I think of rhythms not words.'

'Gee, thanks Animal.' We sometimes call Ian 'Animal' because he is one hell of a drummer. Right now we are trying to write some new material -these guys are the only people who I write songs for but that's as far as it goes and I wouldn't have started if it weren't for Speed-and I can't think straight because he's not here.

'Ok,' said Speed. 'What's going on?'

'What?' I acted innocent however he could see right through it.

'How long's it been?' I sighed.

'Three days.'

'Is that all?'

'Yeah. But I can do it.'

'Yeah?' He sounded unsure.

'Yeah.' I stuck to my guns even though I wasn't even 100% sure I could.

'Right!' he said and then laughed. Then he looked at me.

'You miss him!'

'You need to see him,' Ian said getting in on it.

'You can't live without him,' Lewis said also getting in on the act.

'You gotta give him a big hug,' Speed continued.

'You can't live without his kisses,' Ian said.

'You-,'

'Don't even go there Lewis.' I cut in before they could go on. 'Ok guys, I get it but I'm getting on just fine without Rocket. I can do the long distance thing, I can do it…'

'I can do it, I can do it, I can do it…' I kept repeating it in my head to convince myself I could.

**Rocket POV**

'I wonder what she's doing now.' I wondered. It's been four days since I last seen Tia and all I've been able to do was think about her. I remember her leaving as if it were yesterday (even though it was only four days ago, still)…

_**Flashback**_

Tia's parents were in the spacecraft waiting for her and now we were alone, sadly saying goodbye to each other for the first time since we've been together. I know it's only a week but we haven't been apart before and I know people will think, 'It's only a week, yous will be fine,' but it's different. What we have is different.

Her hand was tightly intertwined with mine and our foreheads were together.

'How long do you think we'll last?' I asked trying to lighten the mood.

'I don't know, maybe three or four days if we're lucky.' We both laughed slightly.

'Promise me one thing.' I asked.

'Anything.'

'Promise me you'll still be mine when you get back.' A grin spread across her face.

'Forever.' And with that she leaned in and placed her lips on top of mine. Her arms were wrapped tightly around my neck and I had my arms wrapped around her waist. When we broke apart, we forced ourselves to separate or else she'd never leave.

'Call me whenever you need me, ok? I'm always here for you no matter what.' She just nodded as I pulled her in for a quick hug. After she let go, she was gone.

_**End of Flashback**_

I looked at the photo of her on my bedside table. She had called me every day since she left but she hasn't called me yet today. I tried to think positively about it but I couldn't help but be slightly worried.

I was finally knocked out of my daydream when the doorbell rang. My parents were away so I had to go down and answer it. I couldn't help but laugh when I seen who it was.

'I couldn't do it.' Tia said.

I couldn't help but laugh.

'Well, what do you know; she was right!' I thought as she ran up to me and we both hugged each other as if we hadn't seen each other in years.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, I don't think it's that great but the next one will be even better! I have a great plot for the next chapter! Anyways, thanks for reading!!! :) xxx P.S Credits to Instant Star for the Speiderman idea!**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Galactik Football or anything associated with it. However, I DO own this story. Hope you guys enjoy!!!

**Update:**

Rocket and Tia have been dating for 2 months which means it has been two months since they won the Galactik Football cup with the other Snow Kids as well as each other's hearts. But what will happen when they discover each other's pasts and will it be everything they expected…

**Rocket POV**

Tia was coming by in less than an hour and I had spent all morning just thinking about her. She left a week ago with her parents back to Obia Moon and this time; we actually managed to spend the week apart. I was sitting at the kitchen table trying to think of something to do when my Mum came in and sat next to me.

'Are you looking forward to seeing Tia again?' she asked me.

'Sort of…' she raised one eyebrow. 'Ok, so I feel like jumping out the window won't even calm me down, I'm so excited.' She laughed but it was sort of uneasy so I knew there was something more to this conversation than what she was letting on.

'What's going on?' I asked her, not expecting to get a straight answer.

'Nothing, it's just…' she trailed off. 'How much do you know about Tia's past?' I wasn't sure how to answer that because, know that she mentions it, Tia and I don't really know much about each other's pasts because we never really brought up the subject. But why would my Mum be interested in what I know and don't know about Tia's past?

'Not much…why?' I asked curiously.

'It's just…when I was talking to her Aunt, Stella; she said something to me that had me curious. That girl has a past, I just don't know what kind of past,' she replied.

'I'm not sure I know exactly what you mean.'

'Ask her and you'll find out,' and with that, she left; leaving me speechless. 'I wonder what she means.' I asked myself.

**Tia POV**

I had been in Rocket's for about 2 hours and his parents had left to give 'us' some alone time. We were cuddling on the couch when we started a conversation I really didn't want to go deep into.

'What about your childhood?' he asked me.

'What about it?'

'You know, who are your childhood friends? What school did you go to? How many boyfriends did you have before me?' My eyebrows reached my hairline at the last question.

'What?' he asked while trying not to piss himself laughing at my expression.

'You want to know about my past boyfriends?'

'Of course. I need to know who to keep you away from.'

'And why would you need to keep me away from them? Are you jealous or just being the over-protective boyfriend and keeping them away for my safety?'

'No, I'm not jealous-'

'Whatever.'

'Ha ha! And I'm not keeping you away from them for your benefit; I'm doing it for theirs.'

'Meaning?'

'I'm your boyfriend now and they're not, so they're an ex but technically speaking I _really_ need to know the ones that broke up with _you_.'

'Ok… so I'm going with over-protective boyfriend. But think about it, if they didn't break up with me, you wouldn't have me.' He pondered that for a minute.

'That's true.' We both laughed 'Anyways, where did you go to school?' he asked me, changing the subject.

'I've been home-schooled since I was 11 and don't really remember much about my school before that,' I replied. 'Or at least I choose not to,' I muttered so he couldn't hear but, unfortunately, he did.

'What does that mean?' I looked at him and he was looking at me with eyebrows raised.

'It means that I was bullied in school and it got so bad I begged my parents to take me out. That pretty much sums up my life.' It came out a bit snappier that I had planned and the last part was a lie-there's a lot more to my childhood than that and that was even worse.

He started to caress my face with his finger and when I looked at him, he seemed to be thinking about something and I had a feeling it was something I didn't want to hear.

**Rocket's POV**

I knew there was something she wasn't telling me-something she wanted to tell me but wasn't sure if she should. I wouldn't usually push someone into telling me something but I knew I HAD to know it, even though I didn't know why.

'There's something you're not telling me, I just don't know what.' Her face seemed to go pale and she seemed undecided as to telling me or not.

'I don't know…' she said. I placed my hand around her neck and placed my forehead on top of hers.

'You can tell me anything, you know that, right?'

'It's not that I don't trust you, it's just…' she trailed off. 'It's not something you'd want to know. I mean, if I was given the chance to forget, I would take it. There's also a 99.9% you won't want to be with me if I tell you as there's a 99.9% chance you'll be in danger just because you're my boyfriend. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you.' She closed her and pushed herself closer to me. I had a tear in my eye but that didn't stop me from wanting to know what happened. I lifted up her chin and looked her straight in the eyes.

'I swear, no matter what, I'll be there for you. You won't lose me, not now, not ever. I won't allow it. And no matter what it is, I'll still be with you. I swear.' I meant every word I said but I just hoped she believed that.

'Ok…' I couldn't help but smirk a little when I realised she had given in and decided to tell me but little did I know, I wouldn't be smiling at the end.

'When I was twelve, my parents decided to take a break from each other and date new people. This was before they became 'big' diplomats. My Mum started dating this man called 'Steve Stinger' and she was mad about him. After they were dating for about two or three months…that's when it started.' She paused before continuing.

'The first time it happened, my Mum was out on a work business thing and Steve said he would look after me which was weird because he never even offered before. Things were fine for about two hours after Mum left but then things got nasty. I accidently knocked over a glass of water, I know, I'm a footballer but without the breath, I wouldn't score 1 goal I'm so uncoordinated! Anyways, I knocked over a glass of water in the kitchen and he came in from the sitting room and started screaming and yelling at me. I tried to explain to him that it was just an accident but instead of listening, he just…hit me. And he did that every night he looked after me when Mum was away for no reason. He told me if I ever told her he wouldn't just hit me, he'd do worse. That went on for a few months until Mum walked in on him hitting me one night. The police took him away and we hoped that was the end of it. Turns out I wasn't his only victim but I thought I'd be his last. He was sentenced to jail for 37 years. When things were getting back to normal, we heard he had escaped and the police told us to be careful because he wanted revenge. I was in bed one night when I thought I heard a noise…' She took a deep breath and looked for my reaction. I just looked at her with tears hanging on by a thread. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold them back. I nodded for her to continue.

'It was him. I was about to scream when he put his hand around my mouth. He had a knife and he threatened to stab me if I screamed. He tied me up and said he'd hold me captive if my Mum refused to pay him 2 million when the police came in. Our neighbour from across the road seen him climb in my window and called the police. He threatened to hurt me if they didn't back off and they didn't…' She was trying to hold back the tears herself. She took one final breath before she continued on to the end of the story.

'On my back, on my left shoulder, I have a scar in the shape of an X. Do I have to say what happened?' I just shook my head as that was all I could manage.

'They got him off me and he was then sentenced to life in prison for child abuse and causing a near-murder. They also promised me and my Mum that they would make sure he stayed there this time. After that, my Mum got back with my Dad and tried to act like everything was the way it was before. I'll never be the same though. I'm scarred for life both inside and out. That'll always haunt me, no matter what. So…now you know about my past, anything else?' I could see she was trying to hold back the tears and so instead of arguing with her, I pulled her close to my chest and she clutched on to me like she was afraid we'd never see each other again. She finally let the tears flow and so did I…

What did you guys think??? I know, a long chapter but I hope you guys liked it anyways! Please Review it!

Lauren xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS:**

**Summary: **Things are going well for Tia & Rocketbut will things stay that way??? Or will someone from Rocket's past change everything??? You had better get reading to find out!!!

**Dates, Passion and Memories**

**Tia POV**

'_Could life get any better?_' I thought as I was lying on Rocket's chest, gazing into his eyes as he was caressing my cheek with his soft, warm hands. We were in his house as I had spent the night after having dinner with him and his parents. We had fun and I really like Norata and Kira. They're like my second parents.

'Tia? Hello…earth to Tia!' That soft, familiar voice knocked me out of my daydream.

'Sorry! What were you saying?'

'I was just saying that hadn't been out on a date _on our own _yet.' That was true. We had gone out a few times but were usually on double or triple dates with D'Jok and Mei or with the dudes (Speiderman, Ian and Lewis) and their girlfriends but never just the two of us. We had planned go out alone a few times but it never worked out that way.

'So, what are you doing on Saturday?' he asked me.

'Nothing but whether the others are doing anything, I don't know.'

'Don't' worry, that's sorted. D'Jok, Micro-Ice, Thran and Ahito have this gaming thing and Mei has a commercial thing while the dudes are back on Obia Moon and have sworn they won't be here. Besides, do you really think I would go on a double date with Speiderman and Jennifer again after what happened the last time?' Yeah, that didn't go well _at all_. Rocket and Speiderman nearly killed each other! Speiderman isn't used to sharing me with other guys. He's just an extremely over-protective close friend but that can be extremely annoying. And Rocket didn't help. He argued back leaving me and Jennifer to watch the two of them get competitive and bicker all night. Never again!

'Well, I'm not doing anything on Saturday. What did you have in mind?' I asked curiously.

'You're going to have to wait and see.' I really hated when he did that on me.

'Oh, come on! You can't say you're taking me out and then not tell me where we're going!'

'Oh yes I can and I will.' He had a big mischievous grin on his face. Before I could argue any further, he turned around so I was under him.

'You know something? You look really cute when you're mad.' I went crimson red. He always had a way of making me do that in the most inappropriate times.

'You're also really cute when you blush.' He leaned down so he could kiss me but just when we were inches away from each other, someone started calling for him.

'Rocket, can you come down here for a second?' Rocket's Dad called for him from downstairs.

'Typical,' Rocket muttered. I giggled.

'Let's go see what he wants and then we can get back to what we were doing when we come back,' I whispered mischievously and he nearly immediately got up and pulled me off the bed.

I was giggling the whole way down the stairs while our hands were intertwined. When we got downstairs, the TV was on in the living room so we went in there and when Rocket saw what was on the TV, he froze suddenly. When I saw what was on the screen, I knew it was someone he knew.

**Rocket POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was the news and the story was about a teenage girl who was killed in a car crash. But it wasn't just any girl.

Tia gripped my hand tighter as if she knew something was up but I'm sure my face was showing it.

'You know her,' she implied rather than asking. I just nodded. The news said she was killed in car crash on a main road when her car collided with a van. The driver of the van was in a critical condition and there were no other victims involved. My parents only just realised I was there but Tia was already bringing me back upstairs before they could say anything. When we were in my room, we sat down on my bed and I knew Tia would ask me about it.

'Who is she?' she looked at me with nothing but concern on her face.

'Her name is Ashley and I've known her since we were six. We were friends for ages and then we got together but I never felt like it was last forever. It was nothing like what we have now. This was about 6 months before I met you. Her and her family were moving and she asked me to come with but I refused and ended it. Her brother wasn't one bit happy because he always said we were 'born to be together'. I haven't seen her since the day she left but I haven't missed her at all really. It's just a shock that it happened to someone that I knew who was so young…' She pulled me in for a hug and hugged me as if she was never going to let go. Then a thought flickered in my mind which twisted my heart in agony. I slowly pulled back.

'What's wrong?' she tried to ask me before I pulled her in for passionate kiss. She seemed to be shocked for a minute but quickly recovered and returned the kiss and the passion. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed herself closer to me and I wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her neck to deepen the kiss. When I broke away, I continued to kiss down her neck and back up to her jaw line until I found her mouth again. Then things started getting out of hand slightly. We continued to kiss as I gently pushed Tia on my bed so I was on top of her and, with her help, took my shirt off. I was starting on hers but she pulled back.

'What's wrong Tia?'

'I can't do this. Not because of you, trust me. It's just…I'm not ready.' I just nodded to let her know I understood and gave her another kiss which neither of us wanted to end.

For the rest of the evening, we just enjoyed spending time together. I hardly let her go at all because that thought in my head from earlier was still spinning around in my head. And I hoped more than anything it wasn't going to come true.

**What was going through Rocket's mind and why does it have him so worried??? And is there more to Tia's refusal than she's letting on??? And what about Ashley and her brother??? Will Rocket and Tia's first date go to plan??? Find out in the next chapter!!!**

Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter!!!

Keep the reviews coming; they really inspire me to keep writing!!!

**Lauren** xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**The Worst Nightmare Come True**

**Tia POV**

'_Tia, look out!'Rocket screamed at me but it was too late. I was already falling down into the dark, deep pit hole._

'_Tia...Tia…Tia!!! No!!!'_

I woke suddenly, with sweat running down my face.

'_It was just a dream, just a dream…_' I kept trying to tell myself but part of me had a feeling it was a lot more than that.

The next day…

That dream from last night still has me shaken and it's beginning to show on my face. Rocket was beginning to notice that something was up.

'What's going on Tia?' he asked me. We were walking back to his house after spending the morning with the team in Planet Akillian.

'Nothing's wrong, why would there be?'

'You've been acting weird all morning, I know something's up,' he made us stop and looked at me with concern all over his face.

'I just had a bad dream last night, that's all.' It wasn't completely a lie.

'You're sure there's nothing else?' I nodded but he still raised one eyebrow.

'What?'

'You tell me. What was the dream about?' I shrugged. I didn't want to tell because I knew he would be worried.

'I'd rather not talk about it.'

'Tia, you know you can tell me anything, right?'

'Of course, it's just; I'm still shaken from it but I will tell you when I've calmed a bit. Promise.' He didn't look convinced but he left it at that.

'Well, you'll have plenty of time to calm down tonight. Why don't I pick you up at yours at around 7?'

'7's awesome.' Even though I wanted so much to kiss him on the lips, we were out in public so I just gave him a little peck on the cheek.

**Rocket POV**

I took a deep breath before I knocked on Tia's door. I was _really_ nervous. I didn't know why but I was. I was wearing a black tux with an open blue-collar shirt. But all my nerves turned to awe the minute she opened the door.

She was wearing a gorgeous blue dress which went just above her knees and silver heels and was wearing a black leather jacket. She still wasn't used to the cold Akillian weather. I knew I must have looked like an idiot standing there with my mouth hanging open but I couldn't help it. She was just so beautiful.

'_How did I get so lucky?_' I asked myself as she started giggling and walked out to me and closed the front door.

'Are you ready or are you waiting to catch flies?'

'I'm ready.' I put out my arm and she linked onto it. 'So, did Mei try and get you to wear something pink or did you dress yourself?'

'Not Mei, Marissa.' Marissa was one of Tia's closest childhood friends. And unlike me and Speiderman, we got along.

I just gazed at her the whole way to the restaurant. I had never seen anyone so beautiful in all my sixteen years. And she was mine. My petite, adorable tomboy Tia.

**Tia POV**

So far, things were going great. It was just me and Rocket, no one else. We talked non-stop and we still discovered new things about each other. We both thought we knew everything about each other but we didn't quite yet. We still had a lot of things to learn. But we had forever to do that.

I had forgotten all about my dream which was a relief. After tonight, I might finally be able to shake it off.

'Rocket? I'll be back in two minutes; I just have to use the bathroom.'

'Sure. I'll be here.'

I was washing my hands in the water basin when suddenly something covered my mouth and then everything went black…

**Rocket POV**

I was starting to get worried. Something was wrong, I could feel it. Tia was gone for too long.

'_Please let her be alright,_' I thought as I went up to one of the waitresses who had just come out of the Ladies Restrooms to ask her if she had seen Tia…

**Where's Tia??? And is she OK??? Stay tuned to find out…**

Hope you guys enjoyed that!!!

Please review!!! I'd really appreciate it!!!

Lauren xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**The Past and Present Relationship**

**Rocket POV**

'No, there was no one else in there. Sorry,' the waitress said. Every cell in my body turned stone cold. Those few words were enough to make me feel like a dagger had just gone through my heart.

'Thanks,' I said even though she had said the worst news I have ever been given. I tried to walk over to my table calmly and was about to throw money on the table when I seen what looked like a note with my name on the front. I picked it up and started to read it:

'_Rocket, if you ever want to see your girlfriend again, then I would advise you come to the underground area which you will find if you go down the road and take a left down an alleyway and keep going straight…or else_.'

'_Please let her be Ok_,' was all I think of as I threw money on the table and ran as fast as my legs could take me. I couldn't help but wonder about whom it was and why they wanted to hurt Tia. If I wasn't so focused on saving Tia, maybe I would have stopped to realise that this was probably a very careless thing to do. To get a note from a stranger who said they'd hurt my girlfriend and to meet them somewhere and then go and meet them even though it was putting my life at risk as well as Tia's. All I wanted was to make sure she was OK and to hold her in my arms and kiss her soft, tender lips. Just thinking of that somehow gave me the energy to run faster and I turned down the alleyway and continued to run.

'_I'm coming Tia, don't worry…I'm coming…_'

**Tia POV**

I woke up wondering what happened. I was lying on the ground and sat up slightly which was a bad idea as a throbbing pain suddenly hit my head. I put my hand up to my head and had a look around my surroundings. I was in a dark, cold underground place. There was loads of trash and god knows what else everywhere. I stood up, still rubbing my throbbing head, when someone came out of nowhere.

'Got a headache?' he asked me with a sick tone behind his voice. He had black hair that went to just below his chin line and was wearing jeans and a black leather jacket.

'Who are you and what do you want from me?'

'My name is Hunter and I don't want anything from you.'

'What do you want?'

'Revenge,' he said and lunged himself at me but I was quicker and ran. I could hear him chasing after me and, unfortunately, he was quicker and caught up with me. But I wasn't going down without a fight and kicked and punched him when he grabbed me. I hit him where it hurts the most and he let go and I ran again. He caught up with me even easier this time and this time he took out a knife and held it to my throat.

'Make another move like that and I won't even wait on Rocket to witness me killing you,' he said viciously.

'OK, ok,' I could feel tears building up in my eyes with fear. So he wants to kill me and wants Rocket to witness it and without a doubt he won't let him live either but what did this guy have to do with Rocket? A thousand thoughts were spinning round my head and part of me hoped that Rocket would never come and he would just kill me there and then so Rocket wouldn't have to watch. All I wanted was for all this to be over.

**Rocket POV**

I turned around the corner to find Tia sitting on the ground and she looked up at me with fear in her eyes. She had a few cuts on her legs but other than that she seemed fine. But when I saw someone come out from behind a pillar, I could see why she was so scared.

'Hello Rocket. Long time no see.'

'Hunter.' He walked up and stood next to Tia which made me go tense. 'What do you want?'

'Like I told your little friend here earlier. Revenge.'

'Revenge for what?'

'Ashley died in a car crash and that wouldn't have happened if you had come with us when we moved. When we moved, she became depressed and started hanging out with people who were taking drugs. That's what happened that night. She took drugs and crashed. If you had to have come with us, my sister wouldn't have become depressed, taken drugs and crashed her car. It's your fault she's dead.' I was starting to get goose bumps and Tia was looking more frightened by the second.

'Look, Hunter. Let Tia go and we can talk about it or whatever but let Tia go, she has nothing to do with this,' I begged.

'No. I said I wanted revenge and I was forced to watch someone I loved die so you're going to have watch someone you love die,' he bent down and pulled out a dagger which he held at Tia's throat. She pulled her head up and closed her eyes in fear. I felt like running towards him and snapping his neck but I knew that would only put Tia in even more danger. If only I could lead him away from Tia, then she could make a run for it…

'Hunter, don't do this.'

'Why not? I had to watch my sister die; you can watch your girlfriend die.' He pushed the dagger closer to her throat making her take a breathless, scared breath. I jumped slightly with nerves but forced myself to stay where I was.

'Hunter, please. Do whatever you want to me but please, don't hurt her. I'm sorry about what happened to Ashley but this isn't going to bring her back. I'm sorry.' He laughed.

'You're sorry?' he screamed and loosened the dagger from Tia's neck but didn't remove it. 'I had to watch my sister sit around moping about you and eventually die and all you can say is 'you're sorry'?'

'There's nothing else I can do because Ashley's not coming back, not matter how much you hope and hurting Tia isn't going to get you anywhere.'

'So, I just watched my sister die and all you care about is your girlfriend?' he took the dagger away from her throat and she relaxed slightly but was still scared. 'It's always you, you, you, isn't it Rocket?' he started walking towards me, holding the dagger out in front of him. I seen Tia stand up slowly and quietly and picked up what looked some kind of wooden plank. I saw what she was getting at and knew that all I had to do was keep him talking.

'It's not me I care about, it's Tia,' I stated.

'Well, you really should start caring Rocket because-' Tia whacked him on the back of the head with the plank and he seemed to be unconscious. I let out a sigh of relief and Tia threw the plank on the ground. I looked up at her and she looked at me, with tears in her eyes. I ran up to her and hugged her, swearing I would never let her go. She cried into my shoulder and I kissed her lightly on the forehead. We were both still in shock to actually say anything to each other. Suddenly, Tia seemed to have frozen.

'Rocket, look out!' she screamed as she shoved me out of the way and Hunter knocked against Tia but tripped and he seemed to be unconscious again. But she didn't realise how close she was to the edge.

'Tia, look out!' I screamed at her but it was too late, Tia was falling over the edge. 'Tia…TIA! NO!'

**Will Tia survive???** **And what would happen to Rocket if she didn't??? What about Hunter??? Stay tuned to find out!!!**

Hope you guys enjoyed that!!! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and can't wait to continue!!! Please review and let me know what you guys think of it and what you's think will happen (even though I've already decided!!!), it would still be nice to hear what you guys think!!! ;)

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

Lauren xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Warning: It's a long chapter!!!**

**Please read the entry at the end of the chapter. It gives you info on the future chapters so you don't get lost!!! Thanks!!!**

**What will happen to our favourite couple??? Will they be able to cope with this ordeal??? Or will one of them not even get the chance to grieve??? You had better get reading and find out!!!**

**Tia POV**

'Rocket, look out!' I shoved him out of the way because Hunter was coming after him with a knife and I pushed myself out of the way and held my foot out and tripped him up. He was unconscious again. '_Thank God_,' I thought and took a step back without realising how close I was to the edge.

'Tia, look out!' Rocket screamed but it was too late. I was already falling into the deep pit. 'Tia…Tia…TIA…NO!' Rocket continued to scream. I was in shock for a second but quickly snapped out of it and grabbed on to the edge as I was still quite close. I knew I wasn't going to last too long as my fingers were already beginning to slip.

'Tia!' Rocket exclaimed as he came into view and reached out his hand so I could grab on to it. 'Grab on, come on Tia, you can do it.' I tried but was certain I would slip. I knew I was minutes away from taking my last breath.

'Rocket, I can't do it,' I said and saw the feeling in his face disappear.

'Yes, you can Tia, come on,' he said, his voice shaky and he was trying to hold back the tears. I tried again but I nearly slipped. 'Tia look at me,' I looked at him, sure the fear was visible in my eyes. 'You can do it, I won't let you go, I swear. Trust me. You can do it.' I closed my eyes and tried one more time and I managed to do it. Rocket pulled me up and hugged me close while the tears fell like a waterfall from my eyes. I buried myself in his chest and let the tears flow. I was so happy it was all over and I was alive. And most of all, I was happy that Rocket was here. Alive and kissing me on the forehead. I had a peep to see that Hunter was still unconscious this time. I suddenly remembered a thought that was going through my mind before Rocket came and decided to show myself that it didn't come true. I sat up and placed my lips on his. My fear was never kissing his soft lips again. His arms were wrapped tightly around me and tightened even more as if he were never going to let me go. Fair enough, I wouldn't have minded. When we broke apart, I placed my forehead on his and just sat there, focusing on my breathing. I was still too scared to do much else.

'We should probably call the police, don't you think?' Rocket asked, looking at me with a worried expression. I just nodded, not trusting myself to speak in case I worried him even further.

**Rocket POV**

I was sitting for about an hour just cuddling Tia in my bedroom. We were still shaken from the experience. We had been interviewed by the police and still have to go back but as long as Hunter's locked up and out of our lives, we don't really care. I still couldn't believe I nearly lost her and more than once. I had never been so scared in my life. Thinking about it now sends shivers down my back and not good ones. We had been in touch with Stella to let her know what happened and she said she'd call over later with some clothes for Tia to change into since Tia's parents were out of town for a few days. Speaking of Tia, I was extremely worried about her. She hardly spoke a word all day and she hasn't eaten at all and looks pale and in shock. I am on the verge of calling Dame Simbai but I know she would kill me if I did. She keeps saying she's fine but I know different.

'Do you want something to eat?' I enquired nervously, praying she would finally say yes.

'No, I'm fine,' she replied, her voice weak.

'Tia, you've got to eat something,' I cried. I was beginning to think about begging if it finally got her to eat something. She moved so she was facing me.

'Seriously, I'm not hungry,' she stated, trying to keep her voice firm.

'Will you at least try and eat something? Or at least drink something? Please,' I begged. I hated seeing her so down and weak.

'Some tea would be nice,' she replied. '_Finally_,' I thought even though she probably only agreed to stop me worrying but as long as she was eating or drinking something, I didn't care.

'OK. I'll be back in five minutes, I promise,' I swore as I kissed her forehead and went downstairs.

I didn't realise her aunt Stella was there until I walked into the kitchen. To make matters even worse, uncle Aarch was there and this time I had nowhere to run. All the other times I had seen him all day; I was either with the police, trying to convince my parents I was fine or with Tia. Now, I had nowhere to run. '_Great_.'

'How's Tia?' my Mum questioned nervously.

'Not good. I'm extremely worried about her. She's hardly spoken a word all day and she hasn't eaten anything. I finally managed to get her to agree to have some tea so it's a start. I keep getting the feeling that there's something more to it than she's letting on but I'm not sure…' I drifted off, lost in my own thoughts. Aarch broke the silence first.

'I know you blame yourself Rocket but you shouldn't. Hunter was upset but he had no right to blame you or try to hurt Tia, don't forget that. You couldn't have predicted that Hunter would come looking to hurt someone close to you after his sister passed away,' he stated firmly but still didn't convince me.

'Aarch is right,' Stella spoke from behind me. 'Don't blame yourself. I know Tia is down and weak but she's in shock. As you know, this isn't the first time she has experienced something like this.' I saw my parents and Aarch exchange looks as they had no idea about what Tia had been through as a child. 'The way Tia's acting now is the same way she acted after that happened but look at her now. She's one the strongest people I've ever known. Even though it took her a long time to get over that, she got over it. Obviously she still has scars but that's understandable. She'll get over this a lot quicker, I can guarantee it. Do you know why?' I shook my head. 'She has you. I've never seen Tia so happy since she met you. And I've know Tia since she little. Even before you two got together it was always 'Rocket, Rocket, Rocket', she's always been crazy about you. You make her feel happy about herself which is something I don't think I've ever seen. Just give her time; she'll be back to normal before you know it. But seeing you blame yourself won't help so don't. By the way, here are some clothes for her if you wouldn't mind giving them to her. I was just wondering…would you like Tia to stay the night? I thought you might like her to spend the night so you could keep an eye on her.'

'That would be great.' Stella really was an amazing woman. I could see why Tia looked up to her so much.

'The only problem is I didn't put any pyjamas in the bag-'

'Don't worry about it, I'm sure she'll squeeze into something of mine,' I joked. No one was in a ball of laughter but it seemed to release the tense air a little bit. 'And Stella? Thanks. For everything.'

'No, thank _you_. If it weren't for you, Tia never would have realised how special she is.' She winked at me as I took the cup of tea that my Mum made for Tia up to her.

'You were a while,' she stated when I came through the door.

'Your aunt Stella and I had a nice chat I guess you could say,' I said as I handed her the cup and placed myself beside her on my bed. 'And she left a bag of clothes here for you. By the way, I hope you don't mind but you're staying here tonight,' I _told_ her and gave her one of my stubborn looks so she wouldn't try and charm me to get her out of it. She usually did that because it _always_ worked. Surprisingly enough, she laughed. It was the first time I had heard her laugh in a while.

'You have no idea how good it is to hear you laugh again.' She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. I could tell there was something bothering her and I wasn't going to give up until I found out what it was. Surprisingly enough, I didn't even have to ask.

'Rocket, you know the dream I was telling you about the other day?' I nodded. 'Well…it happened last night. The dream was about when I fell over the edge except, in my dream, I didn't survive. It was so vivid that it freaked me out. I was sure I wasn't going to make it. And I wouldn't have if it weren't for you.' She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I grabbed her and hugged her tighter than humanly possible. She cried into my shoulder and I just comforted her and kissed her forehead. After about an hour, when she had calmed down, she seemed to feel a bit better but something was still playing on my mind.

'I'm sorry Tia,' I said which made her look at me completely bewildered.

'For what?' She turned herself fully around and looked me straight in the eyes with concern and curiosity in her eyes.

'For everything. If it weren't for me you wouldn't have been held at knife point, nearly fallen into a pit, start starving yourself-' She stopped me by pressing her lips on mine and left them there for a few minutes. Finally, we broke apart and Tia looked me straight in the eyes to ensure me that everything she was about to say wasn't a lie.

'Don't' you dare blame yourself for what happened. How were you supposed to know that Hunter would go after me looking for revenge? Think about it, if you went with them when they asked you to, you never would've joined the Snow Kids, win the Galactik Football, be reunited with your mother or meet me. It's not your fault that what happened, happened but you have to try and not look at what could've happened, look at what did happen. Yes, I nearly died but I didn't. Think of the positives. Don't blame yourself for something you couldn't have predicted or stopped. Please.' I couldn't hold anything back any longer and I placed my hand behind her neck and placed her forehead on top of mine trying to control my emotions. When I calmed down slightly, I took a deep breath and told her exactly how I felt.

'Ever since I met you, you have done nothing but make my life better. You pushed me to fight for a place in the Snow Kids; you reunited me with my mother and gave me you. You're everything, and more, I've ever asked for and I can't help but feel like I'll never be good enough for you but I'll try. I don't want you to regret a moment of your time with me. You're everything to me. Tia…I love you.' I realised that that was the first time I ever said it to her directly and was expecting her to back off slightly or freeze but her reaction caught me totally off guard.

'I love you too,' she stated firmly and placed her lips on top of mine. We had been through so much since the day we met and moments like these made it all worth it. I would never change her for anything and I would never regret any of the moments we spent together. She was worth everything. And I would never change that. She was my everything. She was my life. She was 'the one'…

**Aww…a happy ending!!! Is that the end of the Story of Love??? Fear not!!! It's not!!! Rocket and Tia are happily in love but for how long will that last??? With the new season coming up in a few months, will Rocket and Tia be able to cope with the intense schedule or will their relationship take a strain too far??? And will the new season bring new happy memories or even more bad memories??? Keep reading to find out!!!!**

Quite a happy and depressing and romantic chapter at the same time wasn't it??? My apologies for the long chapter, it didn't take me long to write it because I knew exactly what I wanted to write and got carried away. I just hope it's not overdone!!!

So…we are starting to head into Season 2…and we all know what happens there!!! The next chapter will be about a few weeks before the start of the cup and things are tense. That may take up two chapters, depending on how I write what I want to write. I might do bits from during Season 2 or skip on to the after party, I'm not sure yet. I may extend one or two scenes…I'll decide when I get to it!!!

Thanks for the awesome reviews; I'm actually surprised at all the feedback I'm getting!!! It's great, Thank you all so much!!! I really appreciate it!!! Keep them coming!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Quick summary: **its a few weeks until the second Galactik Football cup and things are tense, including the relationships…

**Tia POV**

I've never been so tired in my life. At the minute, it's nothing but training because the new cup is coming up in a few weeks. We're all really busy but no one is as busy as Rocket. The only reason I know that is because we've hardly spent any time together. I hardly ever see him now because he's always stuck in his room examining football skills of the other teams and that. I know he's the captain and all but it's really annoying. I never get to see him now. We had just finished training and Aarch had finished giving us another pep talk when I decided that I was going to spend the rest of the day with Rocket whether he liked it or not so it was time for me to use my charm, which was his ultimate weakness. He's never been able to resist me when I remorse him into something. It hasn't failed me yet and it's not going to fail me now. I walked up to him and prepared myself.

'Hey Rocket, can I talk to you for a second?' I asked innocently.

'Sure but it has to be quick, I have to do something for Aarch,' he answered. '_Typical_,' was all I could think as we walked out of the training room and started off down the hallway. 'What's up Tia?'

'Where do I start? How about the fact that we've hardly spent any time at all together lately?' I nearly cried out. 'I know you have to do all these things for Aarch and that but it's just…I miss you, that's all,' I said, hoping the guilt trick would work and it did. He stopped us and leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips which surprised me because any one of the Snow Kids could come around the corner and catch us any minute but he didn't seem to care. We stayed like that for a few minutes before we broke away for air.

'You're right. I have been neglecting you but trust me, it's not on purpose. I've just been so caught up in football that I seem to have forgotten about all the other important things in my life. I'm sorry. What do you fancy doing with the rest of your day then?' he asked with a huge, cheeky grin on his face.

'What did you have in mind?' I asked returning the cheeky grin.

'I'm sure I can think of something,' he said cheekily and placed his lips on mine again. He actually surprised me. I didn't expect him to cop on so quickly about what I was getting at and now he's kissing me where someone could see us. I pulled back, preparing myself to ask why.

'What's up with you today? Not that I'm complaining,' I simply stated as curiosity was beginning to overwhelm me.

'I don't know, I'm just…really happy for some reason,' he replied.

'I'm glad. By the way, you really need to work on your weaknesses,' I said cheekily, wondering if he would realise what I was on about…he didn't.

'What do you mean weaknesses?' he asked, shocked at the statement.

'Oh, that's right. The captain of the Snow Kids has none,' I said sarcastically. 'Not at football anyway but when it comes to his girlfriend, that's a different story,' I stated. Realising what I was on about, he couldn't help but smirk.

'You did the guilt trick again, didn't you,' he stated.

'And it worked perfectly,' I said and kissed him before dragging him away to an evening of perfect moments…or so I thought…

**Rocket POV**

Today was probably one of the best days ever. Just me and Tia alone all day. Nothing could be better. I still couldn't comprehend the fact that she was mine. I was beginning to feel even guiltier about neglecting her and was doing everything I could to make it up to her. I took her down to my secret cave (which was still a secret as she was the only one who knew about it so we went there a lot so no one could disturb us and it was the first place we met so we go there a lot) and we just messed around and spent some well earned time together. And for once, we decided (and stuck to it) that we wouldn't talk about or play football. We would just focus on us and there was nothing better. Now, we were lying in the snow, just talking and gazing at the stars. My watch phone had gone off a few times but, because it had something to do with football, I just hung up and eventually turned my watch phone off. I wasn't going to let anything or anyone ruin my evening with the most important person in my life.

'Rocket…Rocket!' I heard that voice repeating that in my head before realising it was real.

'Sorry Tia, what were you saying?' I said as I turned to look at my beautiful, white flower as I called her.

'I was just saying, thank you for everything today. I had a lot of fun,' she said.

'No, thank you. Thank you for today, thank you for making me think of something other than football for a change and thank you for just…being you, for letting me be with you. I wouldn't change it for anything. I know it's cheesy but it's true,' I said as she was looking at me with so much love in her eyes. I couldn't hold back any longer and Tia and I had exchanged into a passionate kiss. Every time I kissed her, she seemed to gasp in surprise which I thought was so cute and I fell even more in love with her even though I thought that wasn't possible. A strange feeling started boiling through me and things got a bit out of hand. I moved so I could place myself on top of her without crushing her and started nipping on her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She happily obligated and opened her mouth so our tongues could begin the battle for world domination, neither of us giving up. I could feel her hands moving up down my chest while mine were moving up and down every inch of her body. I finally ran out of breath but I still struggled to remove my lips from hers. When I did break away, she pulled our foreheads together and I could feel her breathing breathlessly on my lips which made my mouth water to kiss her again. She brushed her lips teasingly against mine and I couldn't resist but a sudden bang didn't give me a chance to kiss her again. It made us both jump with fright.

'Rocket…what was that?' she asked with a worried tone.

'I don't know,' I said trying to keep my voice from shaking. 'I'll go check it out, you stay here,' I said firmly but she wouldn't listen.

'No way, I'm coming to,' she said stubbornly and gave me a look which I knew not to disagree with.

I walked over to behind the cave with Tia walking behind me. When we got there, I didn't see anything but a sudden squeal from Tia, made me turn around like lightning. What I saw not only brought back bad memories, but I knew it could possibly bring me even worse ones…

**What happened??? What made Tia squeal and has Rocket fearing for his life??? You had better stay tuned to find out…**

Another disaster!!! What a surprise!!! I didn't put in the disaster until last minute which I'm glad I did because other than that, it's not a great chapter. It's a bit better now that that's in it. What happened to Tia??? Is she still there or has she vanished??? You guys had better stay tuned to find out!!!

I listened to the whole new Bon Jovi album while writing this!!! It's awesome; you guys should check it out!!! It's titled 'The Circle'. Amazing!!!

Thanks for all the reviews; they really inspire me to continue writing!!! I'll update as soon as possible, promise!!! I'm not back to school until Thursday so I might get a few chapters in between now and then!!! After that, it'll probably a chapter for each story once a week but it usually depends on homework!!! Thanks again!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!!**

**Quick Summary: **More disasters for Rocket and Tia but will they make it through it??? The answer depends on Rocket and his love for Tia…

**Rocket POV**

I walked over to behind the cave with Tia walking behind me. When we got there, I didn't see anything but a sudden squeal from Tia, made me turn around like lightning. What I saw was one of the worst sights I could've ever seen and seeing Tia in so much fear twisted my heart in agony just like it had the last time…

'Hello Rocket. I haven't seen you in about three years. When did you get so tall?' he said with his hand over Tia's mouth and fear in her eyes.

'When did you get out of the slammer Hunter?' he was back. And was probably still looking to hurt Tia since he blames me for Ashley's death and probably hates me even more now for putting him in jail which is where he was supposed to be right now.

'You know… security's not great. It was only a matter of getting out and following you around all day so I could find the perfect moment to say hi. Oh and if I see you two kiss one more time I think I really will be sick,' he exclaimed jokingly but this situation was nowhere near funny.

'Hunter…please…don't hurt her…' I pleaded, not expecting to get any sympathy.

'That depends…' he said, holding Tia off easily despite her attempts to break free from his grasp.

'On what?' I asked suspiciously.

'On how much you care about her. Would you be willing to risk your life for her?' he questioned, eyeing me suspiciously.

'I'd be willing to do anything for her…' I said as I looked at Tia, with fear, and now, shock in her eyes. 'Even in my life,' I said positively as I switched my gaze back to Hunter. Hunter removed his hand from Tia's mouth and reached his hand into his pocket and removed a knife. The knife he had was kept away from Tia so she wasn't in any huge danger but she was still in great danger.

'Really?' he questioned me suspiciously.

'Yes,' I said knowingly and looked him straight in the eyes to show that I meant it.

'Rocket! Don't do this…' Tia screamed while trying to free herself from Hunter's grasp. I just looked at her with apologetic eyes.

'You really would risk your life for hers, wouldn't you…' he stated rather than asking and I saw a look in his eyes that I had never seen before. I eyed him suspiciously when he did something neither of us was expecting. At first, he looked at the knife which made me go stiff but then he just let go and shoved Tia on to the ground, out of his reach. She must have hurt her ankle when she was pushed because she showed a face of pain and started rubbing her ankle. Then, we both looked at each other in shock but my gaze still went back to Hunter. I knew it wasn't over.

'You really care about her…more than you cared about Ashley. Besides, it would be a shame to hurt such a pretty thing so…' he paused. 'I guess I'll have to make do with you,' he said and then lunged himself at me with the knife but I fought back.

'NO!' Tia started screaming but she couldn't get up and interfere because of her ankle. From the quick glimpse that I got of her, her face was so scared and tears were rolling down her face which made me fight back harder because all I wanted to do was hug her and tell her everything was fine and that it was all over but I couldn't do that until I finished it with Hunter here and now. Tia was continuing to scream and you could hear the fear in her voice. I don't know exactly what happened next but whatever way I moved, I gave Hunter the perfect opening and he got me with the knife. The last thing I remember is Tia screaming and then everything went black…

**Tia POV**

I hadn't stopped caressing Rocket's cheek ever since we got here. We were in Dame Simbai's small infirmary in the Academy. The Pirates had found us before Hunter could hurt Rocket even more or get to me. Sonny was going to visit D'Jok when he seen the commotion from his ship and decided to check it out. They took Hunter back to prison where hopefully he would remain. Rocket's injury wasn't serious but if it had to have been left any longer, it could have killed him. Now I know _exactly_ how he felt when I nearly died in front of his eyes the last time when I nearly fell into a deep pit whereas before I could only imagine. My ankle wasn't badly injured, just sprained slightly. Before I could continue my thoughts, Rocket began to move and looked like he was finally waking up. He seemed confused when he first woke up so I made my presence known so he wouldn't panic.

'Rocket…hey,' I said when he turned around at looked at me. 'How are you feeling?'

'Like I just got stabbed in the shoulder,' he joked. 'How's your ankle?' Typical. He gets a serious injury and he's worried about me. I couldn't help but laugh lightly.

'A slight sprain but that's it. No other injuries, he didn't touch me after that,' I informed him.

'What happened? How did I end up here?' he asked and I told him everything from the moment he blacked out to now.

'I was so worried about you. I could've lost you,' I whispered and placed my forehead on his before he lifted my chin and looked me in the eyes.

'You didn't, OK. I'm here now and always will be. Promise,' he swore. I just nodded and couldn't help but smile.

'You had better recover quickly, we have the Galactik Football cup to win for a second time, remember?' I joked and he laughed and nodded.

'We do alright,' he said and pulled me in for a kiss. When he pulled back, he began to sit up, which he shouldn't have been doing.

'What are you doing? You're supposed to be resting,' I said stubbornly but he wouldn't listen. He continued to sit up and let out a few sighs of pain a couple of times.

'How can I rest when I have something as beautiful as you in the room with me?' he said when he sat up and pulled me on the bed with him.

'Charming,' I acknowledged and locked lips with him. I tried to be careful of his shoulder but he pulled me in so close to his body, that I accidently hit it. He let out a sigh of pain and made me get all 'girlfriend protective' of him and started apologizing like crazy. 'I'm sorry. I just-'

'Tia…I'm fine…honestly…' he leaned in to kiss me again but I pulled back because there was something I wanted to ask him. He looked at me suspiciously.

'When we were with Hunter…he asked you if you would risk your life for me…' I drifted off, observing the fact that he had gathered what I was saying.

'It's true, Tia. I would risk my life for you. Anytime, anywhere. If you're in danger, I'll do everything in my power to save you,' he said truthfully.

'Do you have any idea how careless and reckless that sounds?' I cried out.

'I do all kinds of careless and reckless things when I'm with you and saving your life doesn't come under that category. It goes under the 'I'm head over heels in love with my girlfriend' category. And that's good enough for me,' he stated firmly and kissed me with so much love, I felt like I was going to faint. Actually, I was going to faint. I pulled back and tried to calm myself and stop myself from being sick. 'Are you alright Tia?' he asked, his voice filled with deep concern.

'I'm fine, just give me a few minutes to calm down,' I simply said. After I did calm down, Rocket pulled me towards him so I could lie on his chest but I reluctantly pulled back.

'I'll hurt your shoulder-' I tried to explain but he wouldn't hear of it.

'No you won't…' he simply stated and pulled me the rest of the way down to his chest. We cuddled for what seemed like forever, just talking about random things which was what we were quite happy doing.

'Rocket?' I began.

'Yeah…' he asked.

'Can you promise me something?' I nearly begged and looked up at him.

'Anything…' he admitted.

'Can you promise me that no matter what happens, we'll stay together throughout the new cup?' I pleaded.

'I promise I'll be there for you the whole way through the new cup and for the rest of our lives…I promise,' he said honestly and pulled me in for a kiss and I went into my own fairytale which was just me and Rocket…together…alone…and happily in love…

**So…they managed to get through another ordeal and come out strong in the end. But will their next ordeal be their last??? As they had into their second cup, can Rocket keep the promises he's made or will they all go down the drain??? Stay tuned to find out…**

Next chapter…Season 2…so, I'm sure I don't need to tell you that Rocket DOESN'T keep his promises and ends up breaking Tia's heart. You can't trust boys, no matter how much you want to!!! And this season proves just that!!! Over the next few chapters, I will be extending a few scenes, including some new bits made by me!!! I'll also be going into the end of the final (I think they didn't go into enough details after that. Tia was injured and Rocket scored the winning goal and was the hero for the Snow Kids and we never even seen them kiss after that?!?! It's disgraceful!!!) and the after party!!! Hope you guys enjoy future chapters as well as this chapter!!!!

Keep the reviews coming, they're all awesome!!!

**Lauren xxx **


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Summary: **Rocket's gone and playing a dangerous one-on-one sport called Netherball. Despite the Snow Kids telling him that his suspension had been lifted, he says he's not coming back to the team or Tia. Now, Tia and Rocket think about what has just happened and wonder about different things but are still thinking about one thing: each other. Set just after the Snow Kids see Rocket playing Netherball for the first time and before Tia goes to save her parents with the Pirates.

**Tia POV**

I haven't been able to sleep. I haven't been able to stop crying. I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. I want so bad to hate him but I can't. I want so bad to just move on and forget about him but I can't. I want so bad not to love him but I can't. I've loved him since the second we first met and haven't stopped. I thought that we'd be together forever but I guess that things don't happen even if we want them to. He always said that he loved but now I'm not so sure. To just walk off and leave me with no idea of where he was and no contact details. When Hunter asked him if he would risk his life for me, he said he would and he did. He did it then and he did a month ago. But the consequences after both incidents didn't turn out well but we could've made it through it if he had to have stayed in the first place. I wanted to blame him but instead I continued to blame myself. My thoughts were interrupted by Mei waking up. I had hoped that I wouldn't wake her but I did. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

'Are you OK Tia?' she asked despite already knowing the answer. '_Of course I'm not,_' was what I wanted to say but instead I kept my cool and said what any diplomats daughter would say. Something dishonest and polite. OK, maybe not _every_ diplomat's daughter.

'I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?' I tried to claim but I wasn't fooling her. I tried to hold it back but I let my tears fall as they weren't going to stay back. Mei immediately ran over to me and gave me hug, trying her best to comfort me but nothing anyone said or did would change how I felt and wanted to feel.

'Tia, he's not worth this. He's not worth putting yourself through all this pain,' she said as she tried to calm me down.

'Mei, you have no idea how much I want to think that, to know that it's true. I want to stop all the pain but I can't. I loved him and gave him everything I could give him and more. I want to hate him but I can't because I'm in love with him. I don't want to blame myself for everything but I can't help it,' I said through the tears. Everything I said was true and she knew that.

'Exactly. You gave him all your love and he just didn't appreciate it, that should make it easier to forget,' she said trying to help me but it didn't work.

'It's not just love, Mei. I trusted him. I was never able to trust anyone but with Rocket it was different. I thought I could tell him everything but I guess things change. I'll never be able to trust anyone else again,' I stated, now only sobbing as letting it all out was easing the tears but it would take a long time before the pain eased.

'What is it with you and trust? I don't mean to sound rude but it's just, you never seemed to tell me or anyone else anything about… your childhood for example. There's something that no one knows and my guess is that Rocket is the only one that knows and it's hurting you more because you told him and this is how he repays you,' she stated, believing she was right. She probably was. I never thought of that as it was probably something I was forcing to the back of my mind. She looked at me as she waited for me to say something so, even though she wasn't expecting me to, I told her everything about my childhood which was really just the abuse I got when I was twelve. Rocket was the only one who knew about that and I only told him because I trusted him and I realised now that that was mostly the reason for the pain. When I finished telling her about it, she looked like she would cry. When she pulled herself together, she hugged me tight.

'_How could he do this?_' she whispered hoping I wouldn't hear, but I did. I don't know how he could do it. Rocket wasn't like that. He wouldn't do something so irresponsible, at least I thought not. People change but it's not always for the best. And this was definitely not for the best. He's under my skin and he's gone deep and I just want something to get rid of him. Anything. One thing kept spinning through my mind: is this a dream or is this a lesson? I kept hoping it was a dream but the pain was too real and I knew what my lesson was: people change, even when you love them for who they were and never wanted them to change in the first place.

**Rocket POV**

I was sitting in some random café and couldn't stop thinking about her. I had tried not to, I have Netherball now and she doesn't need me but she was still in my mind. Whether that was a good thing or not, I wasn't sure but I had given up on trying not to think of her but she always found some way to pop back into my mind again. I wasn't sure if I felt guilty about leaving her last night but I tried my best not to as I knew she didn't need me and I had Netherball so I didn't need her. Besides, deep down, she knew that she didn't want me either. She might hurt for a while but she'll get over it, it's not like I know anything no one does and she trusted me with knowing it…I drifted off, realising why she was in my head. She trusted me so much that she told me everything about her childhood and she trusted me to support her throughout thick and thin which was what I wasn't doing now. A dark figure from behind me caught my attention and interrupted my thoughts. I turned around to find Sinedd behind me.

'Hi Sinedd, how's the ankle?' I asked sarcastically. It was totally out of character for the old Rocket but totally in character for the new Rocket.

'How's the girlfriend? Or is it _ex_-girlfriend?' he asked, repeating the sarcastic tone I had in my voice. I wasn't sure why it hurt me when he said '_ex_-girlfriend', especially when he put the emphasis on the '_ex_' bit. I was over Tia so why was I feeling like a part of me was missing?

'Haven't been talking to her…' I drifted off because I was about to say, 'and don't plan on doing so,' but didn't because I had a feeling that I would and I wanted to. But why…

'You know, no one would thought you'd leave her because apparently you two were closer than Mei and D'Jok. Everyone thought that you were in love with her and always would be but I guess things change,' he said and walked off. I finally realised why I was so guilty. I loved her. Whether I still did or not, I wasn't sure but I wanted to see her again to find out. But whether she'd see me or not was a different story but part of me believed that she would. I was sure that Tia loved me and if I acted soon, maybe that love would stay there so I could see if she would ever be able to get over me and also if I still loved her. It really sickened me that Sinedd was the one that made me realise why I was so guilty but I made a decision to visit her hotel. Now I had to find the guts to do that…

**Narrator's POV**

Tia believes that Rocket's gone and not coming back and she also believes that things can't get any worse but she's wrong about both of them…Rocket has decided that he has to see her again but will he get the chance or will Tia have even bigger problems to solve and miss him??? Watch Galactik Football to find out because that's not the next chapter!!! LOL!!!

Hey y'all!!! Finally got this finished!!! Took a while, but I got there. I always wondered why Rocket went to see Tia in the hotel after he left her when the Snow Kids saw him for the first time in Netherball but blew off his parents. I was totally confused. Also, when I was writing this story, I had an idea for a short story so keep an eye out for that!!! Hope you guys like this one and I'll update soon hopefully!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!! And not all of this FanFic, but I own the bits I put in.**

**Summary: **Tia has defeated Rocket in Netherball and he's back and hopefully for good this time. All the Snow Kids have forgiven him except for one: Tia. Rocket hurt Tia's leg when he played her in Netherball and they haven't spoken to each other since he came back. Rocket's afraid to talk to her and Tia's not sure if they'll be able to pick up from where they left off. Here is MY version of Season 2, Episode 20.

**Credits to indecisive-says for writing 'But Less' which is also based on Episode 20, season 2. Check it out, it's really good!!!**

**Rocket POV**

I was tossing and turning in my bed, having a nightmare about Netherball. It sickened me to think that I actually felt good when I was there, hurting people. The power, the adrenaline was amazing to feel but now it was all just bad memories. I was remembering everything that I didn't want to remember. Kernor pushing me… Woo-wambo tripping me up…Luur pushing me down…and me pushing Tia into the wall.

'Ah!' I screamed as he finally woke from the nightmare because of the doorbell ringing. I leaned up in the bed, still shaken from the dream and took the remote from the bedside locker and opened the door to find Tia in the door frame.

'Tia!' I cried out as I sat up and Tia walked in with her head down and a grim expression on her face. 'I was going to visit your room but…I guess I was afraid,' I said guiltily as she sat down beside me on the bed.

'I thought it was something like that. It's no big deal,' she said with a little bit of both nerves and worry in her voice.

'How's your leg? Better?' I asked with deep concern, the moment of the injury fresh in my head as well as the pain I felt when I realised it was Tia I had injured.

'That's not what hurts,' she said firmly. I bowed my head with guilt, realising how much pain I had caused her. 'I really thought I'd lost you to Netherball,' she said with a lot of emotion in her voice making as she looked at me with emotion in her eyes which made me feel even worse.

'I thought I lost myself,' I said earnestly. 'But now I'm with you. Do you forgive me?' I asked, hoping she would eventually be able to even if she didn't forgive me completely here and now.

'Hmmm…' she thought before making her decision. 'No,' she said firmly.

'Huh?' was all I could say more shocked than I probably should have been. I was usually able to get my way with her. All I had to do was ask something with a bit of charm in my voice and I got it so why didn't it work this time???

'I'm still a little angry with you but thank you for saving my life in the forest,' she said genuinely with a smirk on her face. Even though I really didn't want to think about it, I was happy to talk about it while on a task to melt the ice. Even though it was probably pushing things too far, I kissed her and nearly melted at the warmth of her lips. I hadn't kissed her in a long time and now I realised just how much I missed it.

'Thanks for saving mine last night,' I thanked her as I backed away, grateful to have someone like her looking out for me.

'That's funny. I'm still angry with you,' she said but I wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

'Really?' I asked hoping that I wasn't pushing it too far.

'But less,' she said cheekily as she leaned on one of her arms and giggled which made me smile. I hadn't realised until now how much I missed her.

**Tia POV**

I spent the rest of the evening in Rocket's room, trying to comprehend the fact that he was here after I was 100% sure that he would never come back. When I came back after I rescued my parents, I realised how strong of a person I actually was and I was sick of being the cry baby, so I decided that I would play Rocket which was one of the best decisions I've ever made. If D'Jok had played him, he wouldn't have come back, I was sure of it. And even though I shouldn't, I think me getting injured was probably the best thing that could've happened in our relationship. It made him realise what he had become and I'm a little bit more confident that he won't leave again but I'm still not convinced. The trust will come back with time; we just have to give it a chance.

'What are you thinking about?' he asked me while leaning on his arm as we were lying on his bed just talking about random things like we used to.

'I'm just trying to realise that this is real. Honestly, I didn't know if you'd ever come back,' I said earnestly earning me a cheeky grin from him. He had been a bit more cheeky and flirty all evening, which I don't mind but I don't know why. I guess he's feeling guilty and is trying to make up for lost times, especially with the kisses.

'Maybe this will help,' he said and kissed me. I was beginning to realise that it was real and loving every second of it. It was so good to have him here again. To feel the warmth of his arms around me and the sweetness of his lips on mine. I really missed that and he seemed to to. It was a while before we broke away but eventually we did. I could feel his breath on my lips and it made my mouth water. I opened my eyes to find his gorgeous hazel eyes staring into my emerald ones. 'You have no idea how much I missed seeing those eyes,' he said earnestly trying to keep his voice from shaking but I could see tears behind his eyes. I mentally slapped myself after I said the next thing.

'It didn't seem like that the last time I saw you,' I said but then held my tongue and bowed my head. Even though I know I shouldn't have said it, it was the truth. The last time I saw him, he blew off the team and me and left me standing there broken-hearted and in tears. I could see he had regrets about it the minute I said it which made me feel kind of bad but I forced myself not to feel bad as it was him that left me standing there.

'Tia…' he began, looking at me trying to hold back the tears. 'You have no idea how much I hate myself for doing that to you and the team. I convinced myself that you guys didn't need me. I was so blind that I didn't even care about you crying your heart out or saying that you loved me. I don't know how I could do that to any of you guys but I'm sorry for everything. If I could go back and change everything that has happened, I would but saving you was something I would never regret. That's one thing I wouldn't change,' he said, leaving me speechless and trying to hold back tears but I forced them away before I said what I had to say next.

'We kind of had to try and get on without you. We didn't have a choice. You only saw us during matches but you didn't see what was happening when we weren't playing matches. Everyone was struggling without you, not just me. And you would've known that if you had to have stayed or at least call or drop by once in a while. We'll always need you…I'll always need you,' I said honestly and kissed him, never wanting it to end. I wanted to never leave his arms or his sweet lips to leave mine and I never wanted him to leave me again. I pulled away wanting to say one more thing before I cried my heart out with joy. 'Rocket…please don't leave me again…please,' I said as the tears began to flow.

'I won't, I promise,' he said as he wiped away one of the tears on my cheek and placed his forehead on mine before kissing me softly with his lips and I left myself fall into the moment even though I was now certain that this wouldn't be the last moment we ever shared…

**Aww…wasn't that a nice ending??? So…the after party!!! What will happen when Rocket and Tia get up close and personal on their fourth anniversary as an official couple??? And what will Tia say about Rocket's actions in the final??? Despite him sticking up for her, everyone knows it was both a very stupid and irresponsible thing to do but sweet at the same time…Don't know what I'm on about??? Then watch Galactik Football, Episode 26 Season 2 to find out and don't read my next chapter as there will be spoilers for those who haven't seen it yet. Although if you're reading this, you probably already have but make sure you watch it again…and again…and AGAIN!!! LOL!!!**

Next chapter will be all mine!!! I always wanted to do something where I extended a scene including the original scene from the show so I can tick that off my 'To-do on FanFiction' list!!! (I'm just kidding btw!!!)

Hope you guys enjoyed it!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Tia POV**

I was looking into the full-sized mirror in our room, hoping I looked ok. When I first saw myself, I had to look twice because I thought I was seeing things. I was wearing a knee-length black dress which had a little bit of a glam rock style to it and, for once, I decided to wear heels and I chose a pair of black heels that were Mei's. I couldn't help but smile when I saw myself and hoped that Rocket would like it.

'Wow Tia! You look great,' Mei exclaimed, nearly as shocked as me. I turned round to see Mei in a knee length pink dress and silver heels.

'Thanks. You look great yourself! Do you think Rocket will like it?' I asked nervously.

'Trust me, he would be crazy not to,' she stated and we linked each other's arms and went to the party room.

When we went inside, the place was crawling with journalists and I knew I wouldn't get to speak to Rocket until later which made disappointment fall over me. Suddenly a sharp pain went through my ribs after my injury from earlier but I forced myself to be strong and put on a brave face because it was going to be hard enough with all the journalists asking about how I coped when Rocket was suspended without bending over in pain every so often. Just as I thought that thought, a load of journalists ran over to me and started engulfing me with questions.

I finally managed to escape all the journalists but I couldn't escape an over-excited Micro-Ice when he ran over to me and started blabbering on about the past few months. He was talking so fast that I couldn't comprehend a lot of it but there was one thing that he said that caught my attention immediately…

'…and remember the time we all hit D'Jok over the head with a pillow, oh, and the way Rocket stood up to Luur when you got injured-' I stopped him there, wondering what Rocket did after I got injured.

'Wait, Rocket did what?' I asked and saw his face turn to shock, referring to the fact that he probably wasn't supposed to say anything.

'Ooops…well, I'm not supposed to blab…' he tried to say but I cut him off again.

'Tell me what Rocket did now or you're going to be blabbing for mercy by the time I'm through with you,' I said firmly and that was enough for him to tell me everything about what happened after I left the field. Just when he had finished, Rocket sneaked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, making me jump and Micro-ice say a quick 'bye' before running for his life.

'He told you what happened, didn't he?' he said into my ear and I turned round so I could look at him but his arms remained around my waist.

'Yeah…you could have gotten yourself hurt. And you getting hurt is a lot worse than me getting hurt from my point of view,' I said. I couldn't believe he did that and I tried to show that I was mad (even though I wasn't) but it came across as worried but really, I was happy because it proved to me that he still did care about me and I couldn't help but like it.

'Exactly, from your point of view. From my point of view, you get injured is a hell of a lot worse than me getting injured. I've seen you hurt enough since we met,' he said and put his forehead on mine.

'But still…is it really worth hurting yourself when I'm hurt which would hurt me even more?' I asked and pulled back to look into his eyes only to see a smile come across his face.

'I'm not going to answer that because I didn't understand any of it,' he said and I couldn't help but laugh and bowed my head down before he lifted it back up and looked me in the eyes. 'Why don't we just forget about it for tonight and just celebrate winning the cup for a second time, ok? We've got the rest of our lives to discuss it…promise,' he said firmly and I nodded before he kissed me. When we separated, I put a weird expression on my face.

'What?' he asked curiously, laughing at my expression.

'Nothing, it's just…you're kissing me in public?' I questioned curiously.

'Well, all the journalists are gone and everyone in this room knows that we're together…' he said and then drifted off so he could kiss me again. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and noticed from the corner of my eye, his parents, my parents and Aarch standing in a group watching us with big smiles on their faces, happy to see us happy together again even after the past few months. Fighting for air, we finally broke apart and I put my forehead on his.

'You know your parents, my parents and Aarch are watching us, right?' I asked, trying to ease my breathing after our passionate kiss.

'Why don't we give them something to watch?' he asked with a cheeky grin on his face and I looked at him curiously. 'Would you like to dance?' he asked, holding his hand out which made me smile since we hadn't danced together in a long time.

'I'd love to,' I replied and gripped his hand tightly as he walked me out to the dance floor.

**Rocket POV**

I gripped her hand as if I would never let it go and walked her onto the dance floor. When we made it, I turned around and put my other hand around her waist and she moved her hand up to my shoulder, still nervous to show any affection in front of people even though we had just kissed in a room full of people but we were in more view here then we were over there. We just danced silently for a while, wrapped in our own thoughts and held each other tightly. I gazed down at her, wondering how I could have done everything I had done to her, starting off with leaving her in the first place. I used the Breath to save the girl I loved is life and that should've been enough. I shouldn't have regretted using the Breath and getting suspended and missing the All-Star match when her life was on the line. Suddenly, one thought went through my mind and I decided to return my thought to her now even though I should have said it when she said it.

'Tia?' I asked and she looked up at me with her emerald eyes.

'Yeah…' she asked curiously. I just caressed her cheek and looked her in the eyes.

'I love you Tia…I love you more than anything else, I swear,' I said, feeling tears building up in my eyes and put my forehead on her hers, trying to control my emotions.

'I love you to,' was her reply and then she put her soft lips on mine. It seemed like we were the only ones in the room as we didn't care about holding back our love for each other and gripped each other tightly as if we were never going to let go. Finally, we broke apart and realising that we weren't going to get the privacy that we wanted and needed, I decided to drag a giggling Tia to my room where we could finally be alone.

'What's up with you?' she asked curiously when we got there and loving every minute of it.

'What, can a guy not have a bit of alone time with the girl he loves?' I asked seductively and wrapped my arms tightly around her waist before giving her a kiss. We stayed like that for a few minutes before finally breaking away.

'You can spend as much time with me as you want, I'll always be there,' she said, making me smile.

'You never know, I may just take that offer,' I said seductively which made her laugh.

'You never know, I may just let you,' she said and kissed me. I realised just how much I missed feeling her tender lips on mine and kissed her with so much passion, it over whelmed me. I realised there and then that she was the only one for me and I couldn't live without anyone else and didn't plan on doing so. I loved her and I knew that that was all that mattered. We broke away and I decided to tell her exactly how I felt about her, leaving nothing out.

'Tia, when I met you something just clicked. I felt so relaxed around you and even though it took me a while to realise it, I've always loved you and I always have even when I haven't shown it, I swear. I realise now that I can't live without you and I don't want to either and I can only hope you feel the same. There's something about you that just…I don't know, there's something about you that's amazing and I can't live without. I need you there and if saving you means getting suspended and missing the All-Star match again then I would. And this time, I'd make sure that I didn't go off and hurt you and the rest of the team. You're everything to me and more and I'm never going to let you go again, I promise,' I said, meaning every word and she smiled when I finished.

'I know you mean every word of that and everything you said is exactly how I feel about you but…there's one thing that bothers me though…' she said and I gave her a look to show that I was listening and she could continue. 'Would you really risk everything again if my life was on the line?' she said and despite the seriousness of the moment, I started laughing. 'What?' she exclaimed, shocked by my reaction.

'Of course I would. You mean everything to me,' I said earnestly and kissed her again and hoped that we would have no more trouble in the future…

**Is this the happy ending Rocket and Tia have been looking for or is there more danger around the corner??? I guess we'd better wait and find out…**

Hope you guys enjoyed that!!! Thanks for all the awesome reviews!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Rocket POV**

I woke up to find my white angel sleeping peacefully beside me. It's been two months since the last cup and things were going great, even better than before. I honestly think that the ordeal brought us closer together and Tia and I hardly spend anytime apart. And surprisingly, Speiderman and I are actually starting to get along much to Tia's delight. Tia had spent the night in my house due to our desire to stay together as much as possible which neither of our parents seemed to mind. My thoughts were interrupted by some movement from Tia.

'Morning,' I said and started kissing her eyes, getting her to open them so I could see those gorgeous emerald eyes that I adored. Finally, she opened them and I couldn't help but smile the second I saw them. She wrapped her arms around me and lay down on my chest.

'Morning,' she said while I began to rub down her back. 'So, what are the plans for today?' she asked as she turned her head towards me.

'My parents want me to help around here for a while but you're more than welcome to help out and if you're good, I may just take you out tonight, you never know,' I said and rubbed my nose teasingly against hers.

'That'd be awesome,' she said and then kissed me with her soft lips. We stayed like that for a few minutes before breaking apart so we could get up and get dressed.

_A few hours later at the flower shop…_

I knew I was supposed to be working but when I had a beautiful, white angel sitting on my lap that was kind of hard. We were just talking about random things and Tia was cuddling in my arms while I was trying to work my way around her which was a bit hard but it seemed to amuse her. Ever since we returned to Akillian, Tia and I haven't been as shy about showing any public affection as we used to be. We still don't kiss in public but we might hold each other's hands or cuddle on a good day (which was most days lately). It's not much but it's a start. We show a lot more affection in front of our families and friends though. We have kissed a few times in front of Aarch, which is the person who scares the most so we're getting there but we still love quiet moments where it's just us and we haven't got a care in the world.

'Rocket?' Tia asked with a tone that made me suspicious.

'What's wrong Tia?' I asked nervously which made Tia laugh at the tone in my voice.

'Don't worry, it's just…OK, let me put it this way…' she began and looked at me to make sure I was listening. I have no idea what I was doing before now because all of my attention was on her. 'Like Romeo and Juliet every couple has to gravel with the same question…when do you make your love public and how? And by public, I mean those man-eating journalists. They say it's a harder question when you're already in the spotlight because when celebrity couples go public the wrong way, things get messy. My point is, people are going to find out eventually and we have to make sure it's not the wrong way,' she finished and looked for my reaction. I really didn't know what to say so I started with questions.

'So you want to make our love public?' I questioned not sure if she wanted to or was just saying that we should be careful not to go public the wrong way.

'No, what I'm saying is we should either do that or be careful that we don't look like we're eating the face off each other on the front cover of the Galaxy's most bought magazine,' she said and made me laugh at the last statement.

'I don't care what we do as long as you're happy,' I said firmly and leaned in to kiss her but just when we were inches away from each other-

'I hope we're not disturbing anything here,' said my Dad as he and my Mum walked in, making me and Tia jump apart.

'Oh no, not at all,' I tried to say but Tia's giggling made it hard.

'Hi Tia,' said my Mum as she walked by. 'Rocket, aren't you supposed to be busy?' she asked then.

'I'm actually very busy at the minute actually,' I said and then gave Tia a little poke to show that I was referring to being busy with her and made her laugh so hard, she had to bury her head in my chest to muffle the laughter.

'You two can go on now if you want, Aarch wants you at the Academy later and I know you two would want to spend some alone time together before that,' my Dad said. That would be typical, I decide to take Tia out and we have to go to the academy for football. I sighed to myself which Tia noticed.

'We can always go out tomorrow but for now I know this really nice place that's small and romantic and has just opened that hardly anyone knows about. We could always go there for now,' she said teasingly.

'That'd be awesome.'

**Tia POV**

The little café we were in was small, romantic and quiet, just how we liked it. We did what we usually did when we went out together; we just talked about random things and laughed a lot while we enjoyed each other's company. When Rocket went to the bathroom, I decided to be daring and followed him into the Men's room five minutes later. He was just washing his hands when he saw me leaning against the wall.

'I think you turned you took a wrong turn at la la land,' he said, shocked by my daring antics as he dried his hands.

'And I think there's more to you than just a calm and collected shy guy,' I said and started making my way towards him. 'I think you need to learn to loosen up once in a while and do something daring,' I said seductively.

'I guess I'd better get practicing then, shouldn't I?' he asked seductively and kissed me before I started leading him into one of the cubicles while continuing to kiss. He closed the cubicle door behind him and I sat down on the lid of the toilet and he sat himself lightly on top of me, being careful not to crush me. We continued to kiss more and more passionately before, 'Beep! Beep! Beep!' Rocket's watch phone went off signalling that we had an hour before we had to be at the academy.

'Typical,' he said as he turned off the alarm.

'Don't worry, I'm won't be too far later,' I said seductively and kissed him one more time before we got up and left.

_At the Academy…_

Rocket and I were cuddling on one of the couches in the meeting room with the other Snow Kids before Aarch came in holding an A4 brown envelope.

'I will talk to you all in a minute but first I need to speak with Rocket and Tia in private,' he said firmly and signalled for us to come with him. Totally bewildered, Rocket and I walked out into the hallway where he closed the door so no one could see what was going on which made us both nervous.

'What's wrong uncle Aarch?' Rocket asked but his response caught us both off guard.

'Don't 'uncle Aarch' me!' he snapped making us both jump before handing Rocket the brown envelope. 'Take a look for yourselves,' he said as Rocket opened the brown envelope and took out photos of…

'Oh oh,' was the first thing that escaped my mouth now realising why Aarch was so mad. The photos were of me and Rocket's making out session in the toilets at the café. Then Aarch handed me a note which brought more bad news and I read it aloud.

'I want £50,000 or these photos go to the press.'

**Oh oh!!! Now, Rocket and Tia have caught themselves up in a blackmail scandal but what will they do??? This is exactly how they didn't want to go public about their relationship but that's what's going to happen unless they pay the blackmailer £50,000. What will they do??? I guess we'd better wait to find out…**

More trouble…is it just me, or do Rocket and Tia always get themselves into precarious situations??? LOL!!!

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed that and please review!!!!

Also, I'll be back at school on Wed so I'll try and update as much as possible at the minute but after Wed it'll be less frequent unfortunately!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Rocket POV**

Tia and I were sitting on the couch in my sitting room, staring at the photos. Aarch said that he thought Mei and D'Jok would've been the kind to get caught up in something like this but not me and Tia. We were Mei and D'Jok's total opposites. Aarch was the only other one that knew and he said that he would handle it but we couldn't help but be nervous. None of the other Snow Kids knew and neither did our parents and we want to keep it that way and we especially wanted to keep it away from the public. My thoughts were interrupted when my parents walked in and automatically made me and Tia jump and hide the photos.

'What are you two up to?' my Dad asked suspiciously, making me nervous.

'Nothing. Nothing at all,' I tried to say but I was a hopeless liar.

'Then why do both of you look like you've just seen a ghost and are hiding something behind your backs?' he asked knowing that we were up to something. Little did he know, we were in the middle of a blackmail scandal and were trying to get out of it. What my Dad said next made all of the feeling leave my body. 'We know you two are in the middle of a blackmail scheme so show us the photos, come on,' he said and put his hand out for the photos. I reluctantly handed him the ones I had and sighed. 'I see what the problem is…' he started.

'This is exactly how we didn't want to go public about our relationship,' I said and my parent's heads left the photos immediately turned to us before I realised what I had just said but Tia explained before I had the chance.

'We weren't planning on going public but we're being less shy out in public now so we were just thinking about the possibility because we know it won't stay a secret forever,' she said and they relaxed a bit. Tia and I wouldn't cope well with camera's flashing at us and journalists screaming at us to kiss each other every time we walked out the door.

'This is not good at all…' my Dad began and I knew I was about to get a lecture. 'I know you two are getting older but you still need to be careful. You're in the public eye which means you put one foot out of place and it's splashed all over the front page of a magazine. I know what it's like to be in that position but somehow I managed to stay out of all the bad press and you two have so far until now…' he said and Tia and I just looked at each other before he handed me back the photos and my parents left the room . I had a thought and I wanted to ask Tia about it but I decided to think about it for a while before I did. It was a big risk and Aarch would kill us if we did but I thought it would clear up our problems but it could also cause new ones. Tia and I spent the rest of the evening just talking about things but trying to avoid the subject. When Tia fell asleep, I decided to sleep and think about my thought. I still wasn't sure about what to do but I knew that whatever we did, it would change our lives forever…

**Tia POV**

Rocket seemed to be distracted as we lay on his bed, cuddling but not saying much as he seemed to be in deep thought. Finally, I ran out of patience and asked him what he was thinking.

'What? Oh sorry Tia. Not much…'he tried to say but I knew different. I just gave him a stubborn look and he gave in. 'Ok…I had this idea…' he said and told me all about it.

_A few hours later…_

We weren't sure about what to do so we decided to go and visit a friend of mine who really didn't care about anything or anyone else-Tommy. When I first told Rocket about him, he thought I was nuts until he actually met him! We went by to his warehouse (yes, he lived in a warehouse showing to everyone that he didn't care about anything including where he lived) and we told him everything and asked about what we should do.

'OK…you got yourself in a pretty nasty situation there Blondie,' he said, stating the obvious.

'And, why do you think we came to you?' I asked sarcastically while he was fixing the strings on his home made guitar. Or should I say warehouse made guitar…

'Because you know I give the best advice when it comes to not caring about what people think etc.' he said, returning the sarcasm before continuing with the advice. 'OK…what you _have_ to do is take a stand first. Are you going to let this guy blackmail you or are you going to take a stand and do something which removes the hold he has on you?' he asked mysteriously but Rocket and I just exchanged confused looks before he rolled his eyes and continued. 'Let me put it this way…what you _have_ to do is something so he won't have a holdover you anymore, simple as that,' he said 'matter-of-factly'.

'And what do we do after we remove his hold?' I asked, beginning to realise what he was saying but not sure if I wanted to do it and he was saying exactly what Rocket had said earlier.

'Simple…you face the music. Tell everyone why you did whatever you did without telling them about being blackmailed and keep your head held high. If you take a stand and stand up for what you believe in, you'll be respected and before you know it, they'll have gone on to a new subject,' he said as he moved on to his warehouse made drums before Rocket spoke.

'So…what you're saying is that we should do what we know will break his hold on us even if it could raise trouble?' he asked, completely dumbfounded but I knew it was probably the only thing that would work.

'All I'm saying is what you already know. All I'm doing is convincing you that it's the right thing and you should do it,' he said knowingly and we sighed knowing that we had to do what we weren't happy with doing in the first place but underneath it all, we knew we had to do it.

_A few more hours later in Rocket's room…_

I held the photos in my hand before I put them on the scanner and sat on Rocket's lap by the computer. I looked on the screen to see the Snow Kids website when suddenly the photos came up on the screen, asking if we wanted to upload them on to the website. I put my hand over the enter button but looked at Rocket for reassurance before I had the chance to press it.

'We can do this as long as we're together, OK? I'm here and so are you. We'll get through this, I promise,' he said and kissed me. When we broke apart, I took a deep breath and hit enter and watched as the photos were being uploaded to the Snow Kids official website so the whole Galaxy could see them…

**So they just uploaded the photos up to the Snow Kids official website so know the whole Galaxy will know of their secret and romantic relationship but how will this turn out??? Will it work out well or will everything end up in shreds as well as their relationship??? I guess we'd better wait and see…**

Sorry about the short chapter. It's not overly short but it's shorter than a few of my past chapters but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways!!!

Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx **


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Tia POV**

Rocket and I were sitting in a pacing Aarch's office. He was not happy. He was very angry at the fact that Rocket and I uploaded the photos up to the internet…on the Snow Kids website! And since he told us that he would handle it that made him less than impressed.

'Are two fully aware of what you've done? Not only have you revealed your relationship to the Galaxy but you revealed it by uploading inappropriate photos to the Snow Kids website when I told you I would handle everything. What have you got to say for yourselves?' he asked us. All I could do was keep sinking lower and lower in my chair which Rocket noticed and answered on behalf of the two of us.

'The reason why we did it was so the blackmailer wouldn't have any hold on us. The photos show that we're just like every other couple and we're not perfect. Maybe it will cause a bit of frenzy for a while but they'll get bored of following us around because we're still shy out in public so they won't get much out of us and they'll move on. We can handle it,' Rocket said firmly and I couldn't help but smile admirably at him for his confidence but Aarch had a different look in his eyes.

'Don't get me wrong Rocket, I admire your confidence but what you two did is very risky for both your careers and personal lives. This was your choice so I'm leaving everything down to you two. No matter what happens, it is your responsibility, understood?' he asked and we nodded. 'And also, you had better prepare yourselves because your teammates are in the lounge and are looking forward to giving you an intervention,' he said which made me cringe before Rocket grabbed my hand and lead me out of the office before stopping me in the hallway.

'Are you sure you have no regrets?' he asked with deep concern.

'Definitely not,' I said positively and kissed him before we went into the lounge to face our doom.

_A few hours later…_

I collapsed onto Rocket who was lying on his bed and cuddled into his arms. Aarch was right, the second we walked into the lounged we were engulfed with questions about making our relationship public with inappropriate photos. But when we told them about the blackmail scheme, they shut up.

'That was some day, wasn't it?' Rocket joked and started to caress my cheek.

'I guess you could say that…I still wouldn't go back and change things though,' I said firmly and he smiled confidently.

'Neither would I. But still, when Micro-Ice actually had the nerve to ask us if we slept together…' he said and drifted off. That was embarrassing. Rocket and I had never considered sleeping together but it was something I didn't want to discuss either. Every time things began to get out of hand, I would stop it. I decided to tell him something that I left out of my childhood because I knew I could trust him and that he wouldn't force me to do it. I sat up and turned around so I could face him.

'What's wrong Tia?' he asked worriedly and sat up so he could listen to me more intensively.

'You know the abuse I received as a child?' I asked and he nodded and grabbed my hand, realising that I was about to tell him more about my childhood. 'He didn't just abuse me physically…the truth is…I was pregnant when I was twelve,' I admitted and Rocket went all stiff and he seemed to have lost all feeling in his face but I continued anyways. 'He was sexually abusing me to and eventually I got pregnant but he forced me to have an abortion before my Mum found out. I edited how my Mum discovered it to. The truth is that my Mum thought he was having an affair but little did she know it was her own daughter and against her own will. That's everything about my abusive past. I don't know why but I felt like now was the best time to tell you that,' I said and he gripped my hand even tighter and pulled me towards him while I sobbed into her shoulder.

**Rocket POV**

I had spent the rest of the evening cuddling Tia close to my chest. Now I knew why she got tense every time things got out of hand when we kissed and I totally understood. I'm happy waiting as long as she's happy. It was starting to get late so Tia had already gotten into one of my shirts and short shorts when she had calmed down a bit. I was so happy that she had enough faith in me to trust me with something that no one else knew and that made me fall in love with her even more. We had an extremely close relationship so I believed that we would be able to get through anything if we tried hard enough.

'Rocket, can you promise me something?' she asked.

'Anything,' I promised.

'Promise me that, you'll wait until I'm ready. Please,' she begged.

'Don't worry, I'll wait until you're happy,' I promised and kissed her. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and turned around she was below me but was careful that I didn't crush her. I could feel her hands digging into my back and I started nipping on her bottom lip and she gladly opened her mouth. Then she began to remove my shirt before I realised what was going on and, even though I struggled in the process, I managed to break away. She looked at me worried and curious.

'Tia…you don't have to do this,' I reassured her but her reply was something I wasn't expecting.

'I want to. I trust you. You won't hurt me and I love you more than anything. I'm ready,' she said firmly and kissed me again as she began to take my trousers off while I started on her shirt.

_The next morning…_

I woke up to find my white angel sleeping peacefully next to me and I couldn't be any prouder of her. She faced her fear and I admired her dearly for that. Suddenly, there was some movement out of her and finally, she woke up and didn't even give me a chance to say anything when she kissed me with a lot of passion. My shyness was demolished by my love for her and my hands moved freely around her naked body. She moved back and I had to ask.

'Are you sure you have no regrets?' I asked worriedly.

'No. You?' she asked and started brushing her lips teasingly against mine.

'Oh, definitely not,' I said and kissed her and pulled her on top of me which made her giggle. We continued to kiss for a while before I broke away for air. 'Why did you suddenly decide that now was the right time?' I asked curiously while playing with her hair.

'I realised that it wasn't the fear of doing it that was holding me back, it was you not knowing. I swore to myself that the guy I did it with would be my first and only guy because I wanted it to be with someone I loved more than anything and trusted. And there's no one I love or trust more than I you. I don't know, I guess I felt guilty about you not knowing but now that you know…' she said and I just nodded to let her know that I understood and kissed her again.

There was something about Tia that made me feel like I was the luckiest person alive. I was glad she could trust me and I knew that she could. I wouldn't hurt her again and I wish I wouldn't have to see anyone else hurt her. It's hard to know what could happen on the field but I would try my best to protect her and even though most of the time it was highly impossible, I would still try. I never wanted to lose her and I secretly swore to myself that I never would. I wasn't going to let anyone push me away from her again. I love her more than my own life and the thoughts of not seeing those gorgeous emerald eyes again actually scared me. She was the one. She was my everything. She was my life…

**Aww…how sweet is that?!?!?! Things are going well but with the third cup just around the corner there is one thing is playing on Rocket's mind and there's only one person who would be able to protect him from it again… **

Hope you guys enjoyed that!!! Please review!!!

Unfortunately, this next chapter will be the last chapter of the Story of Love so…I will make sure it's the best!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Sorry for the late update!!! I had it finished yesterday but FanFic wouldn't let me upload it!!! Now it's working!!! I didn't get a chance to do much writing during the week, had family issues and for the next month or so, things will be crazy so it'll probably be only updates at the weekends. Also, I had art to do for the first half of the week and had to get that done so now that that's done, I'll be able to write more!!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Rocket POV**

I was sitting in my room trying to take notes as the next cup was coming up but I couldn't concentrate. Ever since Aarch had told us that the new cup would be starting in four weeks, I've been worried about one thing and one thing only…Netherball. I still had the nightmares and they were beginning to wear off but now they're more frequent because of the new cup. Hurting Tia again was probably the main reason for my worry. I didn't want to hurt her again but I knew that I didn't want to hurt her before the second cup either but I still did. I didn't want to do that to _her_ again never mind myself. I had finally given up on focusing on football when the doorbell rang.

'Come in,' I shouted out and turned off the holo-TV. The door and Tia peeped her head through.

'Everything calm and relaxed in here or is there a football frenzy in progress?' she asked sarcastically. I just laughed as she came in and sat herself on my bed. 'What's going on?' she asked knowingly. I had tried my hardest not to show her that I was worried ever since it was announced but obviously, I wasn't doing a very good job. I sighed heavily, showing that I wasn't even going to bother to try and argue with her.

'I'm just worried about the cup, that's all,' I said. It wasn't totally a lie. She looked at me with eyebrows raised.

'Mmmm…' she began but before I could argue back, she continued. 'You're worried about Netherball,' she stated and I just nodded and bowed my head before she pushed herself forward and lifted my chin and I realised her face was only inches away from mine with her gorgeous emerald eyes staring into my hazel ones. 'Well don't be. I know you won't hurt me again but you have to have faith in yourself in order for that to be true. I'm here, you're here and that's the way it'll stay,' she promised and kissed me. We stayed like that for a few more minutes before breaking away for air.

'You're right,' I said positively and kissed her again, this time, flinging her down on the bed so she was below me. I knew that I could always count on her. She always knew the right thing to say when I really wanted to hear it. I don't know what I'd do without her. When we broke away, I continued to kiss down her neck while trying to grasp every fibre of her body with my hand in the process. However, our little moment was interrupted by Aarch requesting us all to go to the meeting room.

'Typical,' I muttered and sighed as I reluctantly got off Tia while she just laughed.

'Come on, we'll go and see what he wants and then we'll go out, just the two of us,' she said and I knew that she noticed the shock come across my face immediately. 'Don't worry; I'll make sure I'm careful. Nothing will happen, promise,' she said firmly and then we left my room and went to the meeting room.

The whole team was sitting in the meeting room while Aarch was giving us a speech on the teams and everything else that we've heard thousands of times before. Even though I was usually so caught up in these meetings that everything else was completely oblivious around me, this time I was just bored and I wasn't the only one. Micro-Ice kept opening and closing his eyes as well as Mark and Thran while Ahito was already asleep while Mei was cuddling half-asleep in D'Jok's arms and D'Jok seemed to be lost in something else. Tia was showing that she was bored to as she was lying on my shoulder and kept whispering to me to move my shoulder every 5 minutes so she didn't fall asleep and loads of other things that made me try and hold in the laughter. However, Aarch soon said something that made every awake, sit up and listen intensively especially me and Tia.

'…one thing though that I will be expecting of you ALL this season is to be here. With your team, training and not doing anything dangerous,' he said firmly and I couldn't help but cringe knowing that the comment was pointing mainly at me. Tia just took my hand and gripped it tightly and I gripped it back. 'Make sure you all are careful and I don't want anybody leaving on a rescue mission without consulting me first or playing a dangerous sport, am I clear?' he asked and we all nodded and this time, Tia was the one that was cringing. It wasn't until after the second cup that Tia told me about her going to save her parents with the pirates when they were captured by Technoid and that made me feel even worse about not being there when she needed me most.

Just as we were inches away from leaving, Aarch called ma and Tia back and it wasn't until I turned around that I realised that D'Jok was still there to with one of his arms behind his back. Tia and I exchanged confused looks before walking over to them.

'Rocket, Tia…' Aarch began, making us nervous. 'I have to talk to the two of you for a few minutes but first, D'Jok has something he wants to give to Tia,' he said and a smirk came across D'Jok's face as he took his hand out from behind his back and revealed the red captain band.

**Tia POV**

My eyes widened in shock the minute he revealed the red captain band. I noticed a smile spread across Rocket's face, obviously proud but I was far from even being happy. I was flattered that he was offering it to me but I wasn't the captain. I didn't have those kinds of leadership skills and I wouldn't be able to handle the pressure. That was Rocket's job.

'I don't really know what to say…' I said earnestly. This was all confusing.

'Let me explain…' D'Jok began, making sure that I was listening before continuing. 'You've been through a lot and you've shown that you are a strong person who can handle anything. You kept going when your parents didn't want you to play, you have had some pretty nasty injuries but still manage to get back up again, you've worked with the pirates to save your parents, you brought the team back together when Rocket was gone and you brought him back and you've kept fighting the whole way. You deserve it more than any of us,' D'Jok said firmly and I was beginning to feel faint before I realised that being captain would give me the power to do something else.

'So, if I'm captain and I can do anything right? Like, say in the future something comes up and I can't be captain, I can pick the new captain?' I asked curiously, hoping my plan would work. I noticed Rocket and D'Jok exchange confused looks while Aarch smiled secretly to himself.

'Yeah, I guess,' D'Jok answered, still holding the red captain band out towards me. Realising my plan could work, I took but didn't say anything at first.

'As my first captain duty, I want to do something right here, right now,' I said and D'Jok folded his arms, waiting while I turned around fully to Rocket and held the red captain band out to him and saw a shocked expression come across his face. 'You should be captain again,' I said confidently. Realising that this was something between Rocket and I, Aarch and D'Jok left the room to give us some privacy. Just like I had expected, the second they were out of sight, Rocket began to argue.

'No, you should be. You deserve it. Unlike me, you stayed with the team and tried to get them through the tough times and only left to save your parents…' he tried to say but I cut him off by kissing him to get him to shut up. When we broke apart, I began my side of the argument.

'I know you left and played Netherball and all that but there were positives to that which are the reasons you should be captain now and always,' I said and still seeing his baffled expression on his face, explained it a bit more. 'When you left at first, I gave up hope for everything but when I realised that I was the only one who could make you realise what you had become, I also realised just how strong a person I actually am. I need you but even when you think it'll last forever you still have times were you're going to have to fight to show how much you care and need them. After that, you realised just how much you needed you needed me and I realised how much I needed you. You also kept us together during the Lightning's match and you proved to me how much you cared during the Xenon's match. You're the captain, not me, D'Jok or anyone else. You are,' I said firmly and held the read captain band out to him and this time, he took it.

'You know, when I first joined the Snow Kids I never imagined that anything that has happened could've ever happened. I've loved everything but there's nothing I've loved more than being with you. From our first 'real' kiss to our first time apart. From having the most disastrous first date to you nearly dying in front of my eyes. From you bringing my family together to you bringing me back from Netherball. Everything I've done with you has a been a blessing which is why you really should be captain but I also know that you're so stubborn that you won't take it back so why don't we come to a little agreement? I lead the team on the field and you and me doing everything together off the field. What do you say partner?' he asked. I was literally close to tears but I pulled myself together to reply sarcastically.

'I say that you really need to come up with better negotiations but…anything's fine with me as long as you are wearing the captain's band and being there for me,' I said and he kissed me. We stayed like that for a few minutes before breaking away and placing our foreheads together.

'I'll always love you, Tia,' he promised and I smiled.

'I know. And I'll always love you, no matter what,' I said firmly.

'I know,' he said and gave me a kiss so passionate, no one or nothing could break us apart. Rocket and I were meant to be together. We both loved each other more than anything and would do anything for one another. I didn't want to be with anyone else and I was beginning to realise that he didn't' want to be with anyone else either. We were going to spend the rest of our lives together and we wouldn't want it any other way…

**The End…or is it??? **

I said in the last chapter that this was the last chapter…I was lying!!! I had decided when I started writing this that I was going to continue this through Season 3 and that's exactly what I'm going to do!!! The next chapter will be about the first few episodes from Season 3 when they premiere (hopefully soon!!!) and they will continue with the last chapter being the after-party. So, this story is on hold for a while!!!

I hope you guys have enjoyed this so far and I would like to thank all of you that have reviewed this; I really appreciate it which is why I try to reply to the all one-by-one!!! I really appreciate it!!! Tnanks again to you all!!! Oh, and special thanks to Hannah who kept reminding me to do it and for all her awesome comments!!! Love you guys!!!

**Lauren xxx **


End file.
